La Princesa Azul y su Princesa Encantada
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: Sus padres les habían heredado sus caminos, pero eso había cambiado, y ella era el ejemplo de ello, había burlado al destino de no ser una damisela en apuros, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora tenía que ver más que nada por alguien más, si, se burló del destino, pero esta le impuso algo que no espera y eso era a su propia princesa... Darpple Fanfic Yuri


**La Princesa Azul y su Princesa Encantada**

 **Prologo…**

 _— Y exactamente porque debería dejarte narrar esto. —_

 _— Eh… Porque eres cool y yo te creo genial además te caigo bien. —_

 _— Me alagas, pero no me convences… Yo soy la hija de los narradores, obviamente narrar esto debe ser mi trabajo. —_

 _— Pensé eras una Rebel… ¿Eso significa que seguirás las reglas como te lo han dicho tus padres? —_

 _— ¡¿QUE?! Nooo… Yo tomare mis decisiones a como creo que se deberían de contar las historias. —_

 _— ¡Genial! ¿Entonces me darás chance?… Vamos Brooke esto es para contarse, te aseguro que te gustara. —_

 _— Muy bien, adelante, todo tuyo, yo por mientras intentare distraer a mis padres para que no te descubran. —_

 _— Muchas gracias por esto… Ok, comencemos… —_

.

.

.

Solo pocos meses eran los que habían pasado desde los acontecimientos del juego de dragones junto con los problemas que se vinieron cuando el Rey de las Nieves estuvo bajos los polvos malignos del espejo de la mamá de Raven, y las cosas apenas se estaban "estabilizando". Por un lado, estaba el shock junto con el misterio del como la Reina Malvada había escapado de su prisión de espejo además de que se podía sentir en el aire que aún permanecía el temor vivido de aquel entonces con lo que esperaban sería un eterno invierno.

Sin embargo, algunos pocos eran los que tenían otros problemas más en mente, un ejemplo de ello era el joven Daring Charming, quien se encontraba consternado primero porque de un momento a otro dejo de ser el príncipe azul de Apple White puesto realmente era el príncipe de Rosabella Beauty, se podría decir que no se sentía decepcionado de ello, en realidad había encontrado su verdadero destino, mas no obstante se sentía mal por haberle fallado de alguna manera a la hija de Blancanieves puesto ambos creían que eran el uno para el otro y solo estaban a la espera de que eso se hiciera realidad, pero no fue así. No podía comprender como se llegó a eso y por ello después de lo de Rosabella con más razón no podía ver a Apple White a los ojos.

La hija de Blancanieves tampoco la estaba pasando de perlas, prácticamente causo el casi fin de todos los cuentos para vivir como esclavos de la Reina Malvada, aunque esto nadie más que Raven lo sabía, la sola idea de que hubiese pasado le llenaba de culpa. Antes de eso había perdido a su reina malvada de su cuento y ahora, ahora tampoco tenía príncipe, bueno si tenía príncipe puesto alguien le había despertado mas no sabía quién era, por algún motivo sus amigos se negaban a decirle quien le había despertado/salvado y la idea de que fuese Daring había quedado descartada después de un tiempo acá cuando este ni le miraba de soslayo, cuanto quería decirle que no había problema y que en parte ambos tenían la culpa por haber creído algo que aún era incierto. Y es que si, pese a que ya está prescrito un destino para ellos, aun así, no todo era tan claro como se hacía ver, si, justamente como el director Grimm lo ponía y se lo recalcaba a Raven. Que ingenua era.

Mas sin embargo ambos contaban con sus amigos, y estos les apoyaban. Se podría decir que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos estuviesen bien y claro, que hablaran de ello. Pero esta historia no empieza con todo esto o con la posible charla de ellos. No. Esta historia empieza con alguien a la que nadie le ha preguntado como llevo todo esto y es que es esto lo que nos interesa. Si, les contare que es lo que está sucediendo en la vida de Darling Charming y de cómo ella pudo llegar a cumplir lo que siempre quiso ser, eso sí, su camino no fue fácil, pero tuvo sus recompensas.

Amigos, amigas, Brooke… Y si leen esto también Padres de Brooke, les contare la historia de cómo una Charming paso de ser una Damisela en apuros a alguien confiable que Protege y ayuda a los indefensos, bueno no, eso nos había quedado ya claro, más bien les contare de como la Charming dejo de ser el Caballero Blanco a pasar a ser una Princesa Azul y no cualquier tipo de princesa, sino aquella quien deberá de enfrentar un y mil retos para poder proteger y recatar a su obstinada princesa encantada. Si gente, hablo de Darling y de cómo tendrá que enfrentar todos aquellos retos que la mismísima Apple White le pondrá en frente...

No digo más, mejor que sea esta historia quien les cuente de ello…

.

.

.

 _— Y… Bien? —_

 _— Interesante… Me agrada, cuéntame más… —_

 _— Wooowooow espera… Esto me va saliendo conforme a la marcha. —_

 _— ¿Que? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te cubrí en algo que aún no tienes idea de cómo iras contando? —_

 _— Perdóname la vida… Pero no pude resistirme, era arriesgar o perder… —_

 _— … Pues perderé toda mi libertad si mis padres nos atrapan… Ni modo ya has empezado, no se puede ya parar lo que has comenzado. —_

 _— mmmm digamos que puede que demore un poco en seguir esto… —_

 _— ¡Ay no puede ser! Te juro que yo te… Demonios, mis padres, corre, escóndete. —_

 _— ¿Broma verdad? N-no juegues con eso…. —_

 _— ¡No juego! Muévete… ¡Ya! O estaremos… —_

 _._

 _._

 _— ¿Brooke? …. ¿Hija estas aquí?, tu madre y yo queríamos saber sobre… Ah no está, supongo que ha salido. —_

 _._

 _._

 _— Por poco… —_

 _— Mi… Espalda… Brooke… Puedes… Ah… ¿Por qué tú también saltaste? ¿No se supone es tu habitación? —_

 _— Estaba bajo presión ¿sí? No sabía que hacer… En fin, ve pensando en cómo continuar o te juro que te matare… —_

 _— Siento mi alma ya fuera de mi cuerpo… y solo me has caído encima. Descuida jefa trabajare en ello… —_

 _— Eso espero, ahora, ayúdame a levantarme… —_

 _— ¡¿Todavía con eso?! Mujeres… Anda, está bien solo bájate de mi espalda para que pueda pararnos —_

 _Espero a que Brooke se mueva sobre de mí, una vez así, me paro con un dolor de espalda insoportable dándome cuenta que esta me ah tronado y rayos sí que duele, en fin, llorando en silencio ayudo a la hija de los narradores a pararse, pero antes de decirnos algo escuchamos a su madre andar por los jardines y nos disponemos a correr._

 _Mientras corremos, les diré que esta historia como le eh dicho a Brooke, ira saliendo conforme la marcha, solo espero no tener tanto tiempo de bloqueo y que no se me ocurra una nueva para agregar a la lista de las incompletas *tristeza total, una lagrima se le escapa de solo pensar en sus pobres historias* Así que hasta la próxima._

 _*Ambos Narradores no dejan de correr y esconderse, tratando de perderse a la vista de los padres de uno de ellos, mientras conforme pasa el tiempo viendo cumplir su objetivo para poder por fin salir de escena*_

* * *

N/A:

¡Me eh metido en la historia, pero solo como quien está presente y lo cuenta!, teniendo un poco de interacción con alguien que tampoco es parte de la historia, pero si es alguien relevante y es un personaje perteneciente a la serie(¿). Espero no se haga confuso, aunque tratare de separar cuando estoy interactuando y cuando solo soy simplemente yo, y eso lo lograre utilizando estas separaciones, en fin espero que os guste y les divierta como a mi me ah divertido y como igual lo hizo con mi pepe grillo, **Utnaiee** , gracias me has ayudado mucho con esto aunque apenas es el inicio xD.  
Sin mas que decir, saludos de Nat kun Kori.

Hasta la Próxima

PD: Cierto :'v apenas estoy iniciando en este fandom espero que no se note que apenas me estoy viendo los caps que me voy encontrado :'v tratare de ser fiel con los personajes aunque tendrán un poco de mi jeje. hoy si Hasta la próxima


End file.
